


Incorrect Quotes

by bravepolicej_deckerd2



Category: Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravepolicej_deckerd2/pseuds/bravepolicej_deckerd2
Summary: just a bunch of incorrect quotes. Will update when there's enough for another chapter.





	1. G1

Harry (human Hot Spot): Hey, let’s do ‘get help.’

Owen (human Onslaught): What?

Harry: Get help.

Owen: No.

Harry: Come on, you love it.

Owen: I hate it.

Harry: Great! Works every time.

Owen: It’s humiliating.

Harry: Do you have a better plan?

Owen: No.

Harry: We’re doing it.

Owen: We are not doing ‘get help.’

_Next scene, Harry is dragging Owen, whom is hanging loosely onto Harry._

Harry: Help! Someone please, get help! My brother is dying! Help! *As he’s throwing Owen* Help him!

_Owen lands on the enemy, knocking them down and breaking them._

Harry: Ahhh, classic.

Owen: Still hate it. It’s humiliating.

Harry: Not for me, it’s not.

* * *

Sandor (human Silverbolt): *runs by Abel (human Aquarius)* On your left!

Sandor: *runs by again* On your left!

Abel: Uh-huh. On my left, got it.

Abel: *as Sandor is running up* Don’t say it! Don’t you say it!

Sandor: On your left!

Abel: Oh come on!

* * *

Sandor: Last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing

Owen: The soldier. A man out of time.

Sandor: I’m not the one who’s out of time.

* * *

Air Raid: Hey, does this outfit make me look kinda slutty?

Skydive: No, I don’t think so

Air Raid: *groans* Fine, let me try the red lipstick.

* * *

Scott (human Scattershot): hello people who do not live here.

Sparky (human Slingshot): hey.

Adam (human Air Raid): hi.

Bialy (human Blades): hello.

Samuel (human Streetwise): Hey!

Scott: I gave you the key for emergencies.

Farkas (human Fireflight): we were out of Doritos.


	2. Animated

_Elevator opens to reveal Spencer (human Strafe) with an ostrich and a smoothie._

Shiloh (human Slingshot): *screams and jumps off chair, stepping back a ways*

Sage (human Scattershot): um… what’cha got there?

Spencer: it’s a smoothie

*random ostrich noise*

Selvyn (human Streetwise): I think she meant the gigantic bird

Spencer: oh, this is Marvin. He’s an ostrich. I just bought him.

Sage: your magic meatball told you to?

Spencer: yes

*doorbell rings*

Spencer: Hey, would you get that? Marvin wants a root beer.

*more ostrich noise as he speaks*

* * *

Sage: you don’t think I can fight because I’m a girl.

Lance (human Lightspeed): I don’t think you can fight because you’re in a wedding dress. For what it’s worth, I don’t think Spencer can fight in that dress either.

Spencer: perhaps not. But I would make a radiant bride.

* * *

Neptune (human Nosecone): if you bite it and you die, it’s poisonous. If it bites you and you die, it’s venomous.

Spencer: what if I bite it and it dies?

Neptune: That means you’re venomous.

Sergei (human Silverbolt): what if it bites itself and I die?

Neptune: that’s voodoo.

Andrusha (human Air Raid): What if it bites me and someone else dies?

Neptune: that’s correlation, not causation.

Feliks (human Fireflight): What it we bite each other and neither of us die?

Shiloh (human Slingshot): that’s kinky.

* * *

Afterburner: there’s three ways to do things; the right way, the wrong way, and the Afterburner way!

Magmaguard: isn’t that the wrong way?

Afterburner: Yeah, but faster!

* * *

Hailama (human Hot Spot): do I look straight?

Bane (human Blades): not in the slightest.

Hailama: no, I mean my parking job.

Bane: oh, in that case then yes, it’s fine.

* * *

Jacob (Jetfire): is really muggy out today.

Jackson (Jetstorm): if I go outside and our mugs are being on front lawn, I will be killing you

Jacob: *sipping drink from bowl*

* * *

(Whatever you decide is Jazz’s human name): are you sure you can raise Jackson all on your own?

Jacob: yeah, he is not causing any trouble

Jackson: brother, I tried making Eggos in microwave and I broke everything

Jacob: see? Everything’s going great.

* * *

Jetstorm: oh, and one more thing. Your name.

Bumblebee: what about my name?

Jetstorm: it’s too long. By the time I’ve called out look out… what’s your name?

Bumblebee: Bumblebee.

Jetstorm: by the time I’ve called that out, you could be dead. I’ll call you Bee.

Bumblebee: I don’t like Bee.

Jetstorm: *’you’ve got to be kidding me’ look, looks at him* it’s either Bee or Fred.

Bumblebee: Alright, call me Fred.

Jetstorm: good. Come on Bee.

Bumblebee: *wtf look*

* * *

Jetfire: if you don’t stop talking, I am going to be jumping out of window.

Sentinel: we’re on the ground floor.

Jetfire: I am knowing, but I am wanting a dramatic exit.

* * *

Smokewing: shut up! I got this!

Melody: no you don’t.

* * *

Evergreen, entering a certain neutral’s house: hi Valentine

Melody, following: hello Valentine

Smokewing, also entering: what’s up?

Valentine: hi, friend and their friends who never seem to hang out at their own home.

* * *

Thahan (human Thunder Crash): *raises voice just enough to be heard across the aisle* Sterling, do you want any chips?

Sterling (human Smokewing): *at full volume* I’M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR DORITOS!

* * *

Marianne (human Magmaguard): stop volunteering to take your shirt off. No one’s asking you to take your shirt off.

Zarya (human Zodiac): can’t hear you, shirt’s over my ears.

* * *

Starburst: you must be tired

Hypercloud: no, I’m good. Refreshed and ready to fight some bad guys.

Starburst: I was talking to my scorpion friend *doesn’t know it’s Scorpio in alt mode*

Hypercloud: well, I was talking to that lion *doesn’t know it’s Leo in alt mode*

* * *

Gale (human Groove): Selvyn’s on patrol, should be back any minute.

Selvyn (human Streetwise): *comes barreling in, being chased* ANGELS!

*Everyone aims their weapons at the angels when Selvyn’s with them*

* * *

Stefano (human TFA Sideswipe): hey, we need to talk

Santino (human TFA Sunstreaker), possessed by archangel Lucifer: Stefano, even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid.

Stefano: I’m not talking to you, I’m talking to Santino.

Lance, possessed by archangel Michael: you’re no longer the vessel Stefano, you got no right to be here.

Stefano: *looks at Lancael* Lance, if you’re in there somewhere, I am so sorry

Lancael: Lance isn’t home right now.

Stefano: well, you’re next on my list buttercup. Right now I need five minutes with him.

Lancael: you little maggot. You are no longer a part of this story!

Gale: hey! Assbutt! *throws holy Molotov cocktail at Lancael, killing him*

Santinifer: *looks at Gale* did you just Molotov my brother… with holy fire?

Gale: n-no

Santinifer: *snaps fingers*

Gale: *explodes*

* * *

Sergei (human Silverbolt) walks in, disheveled: sorry I’m late, i was doing stuff.

Hailama (human Hot Spot) follows, equally as disheveled: I’m stuff

Shiloh: *spittake*


	3. Whatevs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just G1 and Animated

Sage (human TFA Scattershot): *throws empty soda can at brother’s head, which bounces off it* oops, my hand slipped.

Lance (human TFA Lightspeed): *adjusts glasses, glares at her* cut the shit and get back to work.

Sage: *laughing* look, I made him mad!

* * *

Sage: Spencer, care to explain why there are 6 dogs in our apartment?

Spencer (human TFA Strafe): They’re golden retrievers, Sage. They retrieve gold. I did this for us.

* * *

Dead End: what do you think Wildrider and Endor will do for a distraction?

Onslaught: they’ll probably, like, make a noise or throw a rock. That’s what I would do.

[building explodes and others are running]

Onslaught: …or they could do that.

* * *

Sky (human G1 Strafe): you always gotta stay positive!

Sky: *trips down the stairs*

Sky: wow, I sure as hell got down those stairs fast!

* * *

Sandor (human G1 Silverbolt): I’ve got a riddle for you, Harry.

Harry (human G1 Hot Spot): Ha! Easy.

Sandor: There are four people at a table: me, you, Mary, and Will. What order do they sit in?

Harry: Hm… Me, you, Will, Mary?

Sandor: Nope.

Harry: Drat. Uh… Will, Mary, you, me?

Sandor: Getting closer…

Harry: Will, you, Mary, me?

Sandor: Correct!

Harry: Told you it was easy! I am the greatest riddle solver after all.

Harry: …Wait a sec-

Sandor: Also, I accept your proposal.

Sparky (human G1 Slingshot): GET A ROOM.

* * *

Hailama (human TFA Hot Spot): I can't believe you're single on Valentine's Day.

Sage: Well, you know what they say. Roses are red, violets are blue...

Hailama: Don't.

Sage, holding up a bottle: Vodka is cheaper than dinner for two!

* * *

Sandor: *lying face down on the floor*

Sparky: *massaging Sandor by stepping lightly on him*

Adam: *walks in* Oh I want in on this.

Sparky: You want a massage too?

Adam: No, I want to step on Sandor.

* * *

Adam: Are you the big spoon or the little spoon?

Sparky: I'm the knife

Bailey, from across the room: He's the little spoon!

* * *

Amara (human Aquastreak): I’m not gay but you look fucking hot in that dress, Lidia.

Lidia: We’re married, Amara.

* * *

Sky: *Leans up against the wall near where Flynn is doing an autopsy* “Hey, if kisses were words, I’d ask you to come here because I’d like to give you a speech.”

Flynn: “Really… Have you been googling chat up lines again?”

Sky: “No… JUST GIVE ME SOME ATTENTION!”

* * *

Sparky: *with shirt off* Why are you just sitting there watching me change?

Bailey: *panics*

Bailey: Uhhh, I'm grading you! Congratulations, you get an A!

Sparky:

Sparky: I deserve an A+ and you know it, bitch.

* * *

How the bots respond to “I love you”

Slingshot: I’m so sorry

Blades: Thanks

Silverbolt: *Laughs nervously*

Air Raid: YEET

Scattershot: *Finger guns*

Afterburner: A horrible decision, really

Sunstreaker: Who doesn’t?

Streetwise: I know

Wildrider: *Laughs hysterically*

First Aid: Why?

Endor: If only there was someone out there who loved you

* * *

Chibale: Why is Ata always putting the dishes away so loudly?

Charity: To let everyone know that no one helps around the house.

Ata: [literally throws plates into the cabinet]

* * *

Mirage: Skyfire! Skyfire, it’s Starscream, he’s back!

Skyfire: Thank Primus he’s back alive, I’m gonna kill him!

* * *

Faith: Everybody shut up, my mom is on the phone!

Faith: *Picks up phone* Hi mom.

Shane: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Madu: Come back to bed!

Bailey: *Various sex noises*

Sandor: Tell her I said hi!

Sparky: Aye pass the weed.

Sabrina: PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON!!!

* * *

Sawyer: *holding open a door* After you.

Samantha: No, after you.

Sawyer: I insist, after you.

Bailey: *walks through* After me.

* * *

2 Types of Couples

Firaflight: Here we have a beautiful couple -

Hot Spot: I really care about your feelings!

Silverbolt: I care about your feelings too!

Firaflight, turning her head: . . . And the disaster gays

Nightrage: YOU NEED TO PAY MORE ATTENTION TO ME INSTEAD OF SKYDIVE!

Air Raid: I WOULDN'T HAVE TO SPEND SO MUCH TIME WITH HER IF YOU STOPPED INSISTING ON MAKING FUN OF HER EVERY FIVE SECONDS!!!

* * *

Gordon: Um... is Sandor okay?

Harry: Yeah, why?

Gordon: I just watched him pour 10 packets of instant coffee into cold water and drink it in one go. Without breaking eye contact.

Harry: *shrugs* It is Monday.

* * *

Adam, pouring wine into two wine glasses: Do you know why I called you in?

Sabrina: Because I accidentally sent you nudes.

Adam: [stops pouring]

Adam: …Accidentally?

* * *

Sandor: Sparky?

Sparky: *glancing up from book* Yeah?

Sandor: What does BDSM mean

Sparky: *is choking* Bible Discussion and Study Meeting

* * *

Slingshot: And how exactly will you stop me?

Skydive: I’ll call Silverbolt. Slingshot:

Slingshot: Primus dammit.

* * *

Sandor: I know two people who can cheer you up.

Sparky, sobbing: Ben and Jerry?

Sandor: Ben and Jerry.

* * *

Aquastreak: Quick, take my hand!

Lightspeed: *Grabs her hand* Now what?

Aquastreak: Nothing. I just wanted to hold hands.

* * *

Wendell: Do you want a latte or a caramel macchiato?

Sparky: *Drinking from a teacup* I'm mature now, I only drink espresso shots

Wendell: Why are your hands shaking?

Sparky: This is my fifth one, I may have a problem

* * *

Sky: I’m the kind of guy that likes to think things through.

Liam: Since when? I once saw you eat a marshmallow that was still on fire.

* * *

Sky: What would you give me if I can toss this coin into your cleavage?

Nikki: A concussion.

* * *

Adam: *gets down on one knee*

Sabrina: omg :)))

Adam: *ties Sabrina’s shoe instead*

Sabrina: what the hell Adam, why would you do that?!

Adam: so you don’t fall for other people

Sabrina: *blushes* oh

* * *

Sparky: *sings The Duck Song*

Alex (human G1 Afterburner): I will murder you if you don’t shut up, it’s not 2009 anymore

Sparky: *walking away backwards in the rhythm of the music* the he waddled away, waddle-waddle

* * *

Hot Spot: I've been dropping them the most obvious hints for like a year now, No response.

Silverbolt: Wow. They sound stupid.

Hot Spot: But they're not. They're really smart actually. Just dense.

Silverbolt: Maybe you need to be more obvious? Like, I don't know... "Hey! I love you!"

Hot Spot: I guess you're right. Hey Silverbolt? I love you.

Silverbolt: See! Just say that!

Hot Spot: Holy fucking shit.

Silverbolt: If that flies over their head then, sorry Spot, they're too dumb for you.

Hot Spot:

* * *

Sabrina: Goodbye, everyone. I’ll remember you all in therapy.

* * *

Sparky: I’m the most responsible person.

Farkas: You literally just set the kitchen on fire.

Sparky: Yes, and I take responsibility for that.

* * *

Madu: Shane is my best friend, and if I love him, it’s the way I would love an older brother.

Sandor: I have an older brother, and if he looked at me the way you look at Shane, I would have to talk to our parents.

* * *

Sage (human Scattershot): *whispering* Selvyn! Selvyn!

Selvyn (human Streetwise), walking in wearing the same dress and heels as Sage’s and a wig: *in a higher pitched voice* yes?

Sage: Selvyn?

Selvyn: I’m not Selvyn, I’m you.

Sage: wait, but… but.. how did you?

Selvyn: are you sweating? *feels her forehead*

Sage: yeah. I think I’m having an anxiety attack. I don’t wanna do the stunt. I’m scared!

Selvyn: it’s ok, I got this. *takes her sunglasses and put them on*

Sage: *confused* Wait… what are you…?

Selvyn: *points at her* shh. Wait here. *runs out on stage, past the others so they don’t see his face*

Shiloh (human Slingshot): there goes Sage.

Director: alright! We’re back!

Selvyn: *runs to position*

Director: Sage, you set?

Selvyn: *high pitched voice* ready!

Friends: *uh, what?*

Feliks (human Fireflight): *laughs a bit*

Director: read the note!

Selvyn: *holding teacup, reads the note*

Director: and spill the coffee and fall!

Selvyn: *does just that, falling off the balcony set and landing on the blow up mattress*

 _Everyone’s_ _clapping._

Selvyn: *high pitched voice* thanks everyone! Be right back! *runs backstage*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sparky + Bailey: Slingshot/Blades from my Unrelated Femme au  
> Adam + Sabrina: Air Raid and Skydive from same au  
> Lidia + Amara: Aquastreak and Lightspeed from same au  
> Faith: human Fireflight from au  
> Chibale: Coil from au (Mirage and Firaflight's oldest son)  
> Ata: Ace from au (Mirage and Firaflight's youngest son)  
> Charity: Cloudstar from au (Firaflight and Skyfire's oldest daughter)  
> Shane : Skyfire  
> Madu: Mirage  
> Nightrage belongs to FoxconDoodles on DeviantART  
> Wendell: G1 Wheeljack


	4. More G1

Adam (human Air Raid): Then why did you do it?

Sabrina (human female Skydive): OH, I DID IT FOR YOU, YOU BIG JERK!

[voice lowering]

Sabrina: I did it for you.

[coughs]

* * *

Sandor (human Silverbolt): I can’t believe this.

Harry (human Hot Spot): believe what?

Sandor: that you’d do this to me

Harry: what did I do—

Sandor: YOU’RE MAKING YOURSELF LOOK CUTE AGAIN STOP IT I’M TOO GAY FOR THIS

* * *

Michael (human Motormaster): I did my best raising you. All the other guys laughed behind my back. It was not easy. You should thank me.

Danny (human Drag Strip): THANK YOU?! (Punches him)

* * *

Brenden (human Blast-Off): What's wrong with Steven?

Owen (human Onslaught): He doesn't handle alcohol very well.

Steven (human Swindle): *Running down the hall* I'm gonna steal the Declaration of Independence!

* * *

[Texting]

Sparky (human Slingshot): Where the duck are you?

Sparky: Wait… ducking autocorrect

Sparky: *duck

Sparky: *duck

Sparky: *duck

Sparky: *duck

Farkas (human Fireflight): Goose.

* * *

Sandor: Well, I warned you.

Adam: You did.

Sandor: But did you listen?

Adam: No

Sandor: Do you ever listen?

Adam: No

Sandor: Are you listening now?

Adam: No

* * *

Sabrina: But you were... How did...

Adam: 'Cause I'm a badass, Princess!

Sabrina: You're a badass princess?

Adam: What? No, no, no. There's a comma. You know, I'm a badass, comma, prince...

Sabrina: Yeah. Yeah, whatever you say...

* * *

*Flynn (human First Aid), sobbing over his family drama or some other bs*

Donna (younger sis), attempting to cheer him up: Aw, well, don’t feel too down Flynn! Besides, you at least have all of us!

Flynn:

Everyone: *smiles*

Flynn:

Flynn: *cries harder*

* * *

Sawyer (human Sunstreaker): Does this outfit make me look gay?

Sean (human Sideswipe): No...?

Sawyer: Well fuck, now I have to go change.

* * *

Liam (human Lightspeed): why is Sparky standing on the counter?

Sandor: he likes to feel tall

* * *

[at Disneyland, on the teacup ride]

Sandor and Scott (human Scattershot): *spinning a little and talking*

Sparky and Adam: *flying past them, spinning as fast as they can, screaming*

* * *

Madu (human Mirage): That tree almost tore Faith’s pretty face off!

Faith (human female Fireflight): You think I’m pretty?

* * *

Sandor: I’m gayer than you

Sky (human Strafe): Is that a challenge?

* * *

Owen: Ugh, I wish you could block people in real life.

Brenden: Restraining order.

Vincent (human Vortex): Murder.

* * *

Balthazar (human Brawl): Owen, oh my god. There was the biggest fucking nerd sitting in your exact seat yesterday.

Owen:

Owen: That was me with my glasses on.

* * *

Sandor: [walking towards the kitchen] I need a drink.

Sparky: It's not in there.

Sandor: ...

Sandor: You promised me you'd stop drinking milk in the shower!

Sparky: Stop trying to change me

* * *

Brenden: What time did you start drinking?

Balthazar: [slurred] Maybe

Brenden: Maybe isn’t a time

* * *

Sandor: Alright everyone let’s get into rows of five.

Farkas: Is this the part where we starting kicking?!

Sandor: No Farkas, that’s a chorus line.

Balthazar: Kicking? I wanna do some kicking! *kicks Alex*

Alex (human Afterburner), angry: Why you! *beats up Balthazar* WHY I OUGTA-

(They fight outside)

(Balthazar screaming in the distance)

Balthazar: *peeks in* Whoever is the owner of the white sedan, you left you lights on. *walks in with a trombone attached to his head*

* * *

Sawyer: what are you doing?

Samuel: smelling the rose

Sawyer: weird

Sawyer: [whispering] I wish I was that rose

Samuel: what?

Sawyer: I said you’re gross!

* * *

Faith: I spy with my little eye something beginning with ’s’

Sandor: Sunshine?

Faith: Nope

Sandor: *looks over at Sparky and Bailey bickering* Sexual tension?

* * *

Sparky: *Internally* You are the best human ever, I like you way more than I like myself, and I really, really like you bordering on love and wow do I want to kiss you please, please, please like me back-

Sparky: *Out loud* I think you’re mildly decent.

* * *

Harry: [following Sandor around]

Sandor: What are you doing?

Harry: I was told to follow my dreams.

* * *

Adam: Holy shit you’re so beautiful, will you marry me?

Sabrina: We’ve literally been married for 6 years, please stop doing this.

* * *

Flynn: God, I'm so thirsty.

Sky: *quickly* Well I have a water for you. And I have a dick. I don't know if you meant, like, thirsty for water or if you wanted dick, so I have both.

* * *

Seff (human Skydive): I'm not that good looking...

Adriel (human female Air Raid): Yeah, you are.

Nina (human female Nightrage): You kind of are.

* * *

Harry: *in a handsome outfit*

Harry: How do I look?

Scott: Like 100% fuckable.

Harry:

Sandor:

Ian (human Inferno):

Scott: … What?

* * *

Adam: *Trips and falls on Sabrina*

Adam: I guess you could say

Adam: I fell for you *Winks*

Sabrina: *Groans*

* * *

Samuel: Baby Shower= Seems like a bachelorette party with a lot less dick!

Samuel (human Streetwise): Harry & Sandor are having a baby, which means it’s time for us to exploit it!

* * *

Bialy (human Blades): For all the pregnant women out there, I am going to pour one out. Into my mouth. *goes to do so, spilling it on himself as well*

Now he’s laughing, along with Samuel, Sparky, and Adam.

* * *

Faith: they’ve all got red hair

Sabrina: No, name another one. Go.

Samantha (human Streetstar): Ed Sheeran

Faith: Ed Sheeran

Sabrina: *looks at Samantha* you’re not playing

* * *

Melody (human Melody/when she’s a child): *making gunshot noises with what she’s built of a Lego helicopter*

Bailey: *pretends to smack it* wa-psh!

* * *

Adam: “This is the best part about doing this as Carl. AWWWWWWWWWW SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!”

* * *

Skydive: Great! The gang’s all here. Now we can die together.

Air Raid: Not if I can help it! Yaaaaaaaa!! *charges in, screaming*

* * *

Seff: “You look like a five year old with your lollipop.”

* * *

Seff: “Can I read this book? Oh, no. It’s not a real book. Oops.”


	5. Meh

Bialy (human G1 Blades): “I’m super judgmental and I like to sort things.”

* * *

Melody (human G1 Melody/as a child): “They’re not eating tide pods, so that’s a plus.”

* * *

Valentina (human TFA Valentine), after sucking in helium: “Are you looking for a stud? Because I’ve got the STD, all I need is you.”

Spencer (human TFA Strafe): “it’s funny, because my initials are STD.”

Both are laughing now.

* * *

Shiloh (human TFA Slingshot): “No. You can’t get me. I’m an impenetrable wall.”

* * *

Steven (human G1 Swindle): "Have you seen the Irish? They're all Irish."

* * *

Harry (human G1 Hot Spot): “Bialy, how long are you gonna sit in there?”

Bialy: “Until I’m not angry anymore, you naked bunch of bitches!”

* * *

Bialy: “I’m right, you’re wrong, shut up.”

* * *

First Aid: “I’m team neutral. Switzerland.”

* * *

Hot Spot: “What’s the story of Twilight about?”

Streetwise: “It’s basically about Prince Charming if he was trying to eat you.”

* * *

Blades: “Time is stupid.”

Scattershot: “That’s my favorite thing you’ve said.”

* * *

First Aid: “Nooooo not these! *quietly* I always fail.”

* * *

*waffle iron making a farting sound*

Streetwise: *laughing* “I’m the worst when it comes to fart sounds.”

* * *

Farkas (human G1 Fireflight): “Worst cliffhanger ever!”

* * *

Harry: *holding Samuel as they’re flailing* “Not really.”

Sterling (friend‘s human Slingshot): “No scheisse.”

* * *

Samuel (human Streetwise): “You shut your little whore mouth!”

* * *

Samuel: “If I had three wishes, I would wish for more moth memes.”

* * *

Neptune (human TFA Nosecone): “Do you want to play a game or continue eating?”

Lance (human TFA Lightspeed): “Omnomnom.”

Neptune: “Ok.”


End file.
